accident or serendipity?
by totally preOccupieD
Summary: a group of 4 gurls are trying to build a club with a house band where in they will meet Sasuke's band... this is a bad summary but the real and full summary is inside... review if you like me to continue the idea
1. FULL SUMMARY

-Accident or Serendipity-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Ino are friends since their Junior High school days. Now that they have graduated from college in their own respected courses, they decide to put all their creative minds together to form a business which all of them can participate to.

Then boom! The birth of the new and hippest club/ Restaurant in the city named "Angel's Lair". Hinata having finished Culinary Arts is the chef, Ino finished Hotel and Restaurant Management will of course be the manager. Tenten who finished Electrical and Communications Engineering is in charge with all the sound and lightings. Lastly but definitely not the least, Sakura, who will be the owner and financer of the so called bar and restaurant. Having finished Business management and Entrepreneurship, she definitely is right for the job.

They would have to hire a house band that can rock the house at night. Coincidentally, Hinata's cousin Neji is coming home after succeeding in his career abroad. Together with his band, including a very hyperactive blond named Naruto, a very Lazy pineapple headed guy named Shikamaru and a cold hearted, handsome, and rich guy named Sasuke they are asked by Hinata to be the House Band.

Sakura being the daughter a politician wants her to study more on economics so now; she has to study while running a business. No sweat. Ino will be in charge for a while. Sakura hasn't met any of her staff yet since she is busy with school while everybody is curious how and what their new boss looks like.

Will they form relationships and will this relationship ruin the course of the business?

**A/N:**

This is just the full summary of the story. Tell me if it is interesting enough for you guys. Because I already have the introduction written just not typed. The introduction is long so if you guys think I should continue, please review because I don't want to spend a long time for this story if none would be interested…. Suggestions and comments are freely accepted since this is only my second fic and my first was I think neglected since I know it's not that good. I will also change that… hehehe…. Hope you guys will review

Title is subject to change. And do you like the club's name? because I can change it if there is someone who can give me better name….


	2. INTRODUCTIONS

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the summary of the story…

A/n: this is only the introduction. It might be quite similar to my summary….ÜÜÜ

Introduction:

A group of four girls are sitting around a table one afternoon on their favorite coffee shop.

"I can't believe we are going to graduate already" said one of the girls with brunette hair that is neatly tied into two buns.

"I know! Now we actually have to work" replied the blond girl.

The other girls just giggled to her response.

"Sakura, why don't you look so enthusiastic about it?" asked the girl with the bluish hair seeing as their freeing is a little down.

"Don't worry about me guys! I'm happy that we are graduating. But after that, I need to go back to school again to study economics for a few years so I can be a good politician like him." Said the girl with the pink hair.

The aforementioned girls are the best of friends since they have been in junior high. There is a blond girl with deep ocean eyes, her name is Ino Yamanaka. She is probably the most 'girly-girl' of the group. Her hobbies are boys, boys, boys and of course boys. She probably has a gazillion of boyfriends already. She calls it 'experimenting', trying of different guys to get as much 'experience' from each 'relationship' if you can call it that. If there is a 'girly-girl' there is a boyish of the group and that is Ten-ten Yukimura. She has an earth colored eyes and a very long brunette hair which is always tied up into two buns. She keeps it that way so that it won't get it her ways. Nobody knows why she doesn't like to just cut it short instead of doing her hair that way EVERY SINGLE day. Then there is Hinata Hyuga. The 'shy girl' of the group. She has a bluish shoulder length hair and pearl eyes. She is the nicest and meekest one of the group. She lacks confidence ergo she stutters a lot in front of other people except her friends of course. Lastly but definitely not the least, Sakura Haruno, the 'intellectual' one of the group. The one with the most self-confidence in the group but unlike Ino, she keeps hers in control and looks to kill. She is a head turner with her unusual pink hair and rainforest eyes. She is also the daughter of the mayor of the city. A/n: I dunno if they have such politicians there but let's just say in this fic, they have

All of them went to different colleges but still kept their friendship tight by having weekly meetings like this. Ino finished her degree in Hotel and Restaurant Management while Hinata finished her course in Culinary Arts. The two of them studied in an exclusive school for the Arts. While Ten-ten finished her degree in Electronics and Communications Engineering in a famous University while Sakura finished her degree on Business Management and Entrepreneurship in an elite and famous University.

"That sucks! You mean you are going back to school again?" said Ino.

"Seems like it…" replied Sakura sadly… "he wants me to follow his footsteps in becoming a politician like him" Sakura continued.

Hearing this and seeing their friend lonely made them feel lonely too.

"Oh come on you guys! There is no reason to be sad, look at the bright side; I won't have to work yet!" Sakura said trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"I know! I don't want to work yet. I mean I'm afraid that I will have a very strict boss or a very nasty officemates. I can't take that! I hope we can be all together in work. At least I won't have to worry about nasty officemates since you guys will be there, just like we deed back in the days." Ten-ten said with a very worried expression.

"You're right. I don't do well with bosses" said Ino.

"At least getting a job is easier for you. In my field, you have to make a name before you can have a big pay check" said Hinata.

Suddenly, Sakura being the intellectual girl of the group had an idea.

"Oh my God!!!!!!!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What?!?!?!" her friends asked with a worried expression

"I just had an idea so we can work together!"

"I thought it was something horrible. Don't do that again Sakura you're going to give us a heart attack!" sad Ten-ten.

Sakura gave a sheepy smile and apologized.

"well? What is your idea?'

"We can create a restaurant where Ino can manage and Hinata will be the Chef. Then at night, it will be transformed to a club and Ten-ten will be in charge of entertainment stuff since she is really good at that stuff. Then we will have live performances, in fact we can have a house band. Of course, I will fund that since I have earned enough and I have been waiting for an opportunity like these. Since I will be busy with school, I'll just be checking in with you from time to time. Since I trust you guys with all I have. This is the perfect plan so we can always hag out together. Right?!?!" Sakura explained

"aaaahhhh! Forehead girl! That's the best idea!!!!" said Ino

"so you want the idea?"

"Yeah!" said her friends.

ooooooooooooooooo

On the other side of the globe…

**A/n: before you continue, please be reminded that the words between the symbols () are all author's note…ÜÜÜ…. Now you may continue…**

A pineapple headed guy flopped down on a couch looking really tired and harassed.

"I swear Sasuke if I ever see a fan of yours, I will make sure I won't be around to help you. It's too troublesome."

"hn." replied the guy being referred to as Sasuke. **( is that even considered a reply??…Ü) **

"Come on Sasuke!!! That's not even a reply! **( Ü.. told you) **The least you can say is a thank you to your friends who just helped you from being mobbed by all your fans" said a very frustrated blond, frustrated from his friend.

Another "hn" was heard from Sasuke.

"Forget it Naruto that will probably the closest to a gratitude Sasuke will give to you. So don't fuss about anymore and drop it" said the guy with long deep brown locks and pearl eyes. he reprimanded his band mate with authority being the leader and eldest in the group.

So you might be curious about who these guys are. These guys are the members of the famous band in the states named 'crimson eyes'

**(A/n: do you think the band name is good? Because I don't like 'Sharingan' since it is so common. I would like it to be something ironic to 'angel's lair' but can't think of anything good. I you have any suggestions, better) **

First in the list is Nara, Shikamaru who is the band's bass player. He has a hair that resembles a pineapple and brown eyes. ** Is this correct? ** he is a very good bass player and can support the music well even without practicing. He is also considered a very intellectual person since he has a high IQ. But after high school, the love of music and playing reigned over him ergo, this is where he ended up. Besides, he didn't like school very much because not only is he intellectual but very, very, very LAZY as well, so he did not bother to go to college even if he can.

Next is Naruto Uzumaki, the drummer. He is a very hyperactive blond kid with deep and captivating cerulean eyes. He is a very happy go lucky person despite his dark past. He was an orphan and was just adopted by the Uchiha Family where Sasuke is a member. Since he was 4 years old, he has been living with the Uchihas and was treated as a family member ergo, he became Sasuke's brother/friend. They decided to maintain the surname Uzumaki to give respect to his old parents, besides, even at the age of four, he is very reluctant to change his name to Uchiha.** (Just want to tell you guys that I don't want Naruto in my fic to be Ramen obsessed maybe just a liking but not like in the other fics I have read since I want this to be more different.) **

Then there is Neji Hyuga, the lead guitarist and the back up for vocals of the band. He has a long dark brown hair that is tied near the bottom of his hair to prevent from scattering all over his hair when they perform. It has been his trademark and has started as a phenomenon in some part of the America. Neji is the eldest among the group that is why he was chosen to be the leader since he is wisest compare to them all. He is a member of a big and powerful clan in Japan but when his father died, he transferred to the states to be independent since he wants to start a new chapter in his life.

Of course, the vocalist of the band who is also the guitarist of the band. He is very handsome which explains why they are very tired. They have been running and hiding from Sasuke's fans. Who wouldn't fall for a guy like him, jet black hair that seems to be the only thing that can defy gravity here in the world since it can stick up like chicken hair even without using gel or any product. He also has very enticing charcoal eyes that make any women who look straight at him give in to their knees and a very hot body to match that very sexy voice of him. Sasuke, like Neji came from a prominent family in Japan. He also had the same problem like any rich lids has, attention from their parents. Although his parents love him very much, they tend to ignore him when work comes between them. His older brother is one of two people in their mansion who can understand him. When he left, he felt lonely. Naruto is the closest one he got and he decided to be independent and go to the states of course bringing Naruto with him. Also, he is a very cold person since it is a part of being an Uchiha. Their clan has been very powerful for a long time now and to survive in their business, they are trained to show neither weakness nor any expression and he simply never forgot all of his 'training'.

They are waiting in their very large apartment for their manager who seems never to have forgotten his hobby, being late.

"I'm so hungry! All those running made me loose all the food I have eaten for the lunch. "Where is Kakashi by the way? He was supposed to be here hours ago!" complained Naruto.

"Stop your whining Naruto" Sasuke for the first time in their arrival had said.

"Be used to it already. He is always late" said Neji.

"he is really troublesome" said the Lazy one.

As if in cue, Kakashi Hatake, their manager entered their apartment still reading his perverted magazine and without knocking, that shocked the hyperactive blond.

"I'm not troublesome Shikamaru" said their manager hearing the complaints of his talents.

Kakashi Hatake, their manager, who is also Japanese. His hobby is reading his perverted book. Their manager is a real mystery even to them. He always wear a mask that covers the bottom half of his face and his other eye. Only one of his eyes is visible. With white hair always sticking up and a really bad posture that seems to tell people that he is a very laid back person. He also has a reputation of being late all the time.

"Kakashi! Can't you knock even if we are your talent that doesn't mean that you can come barging in our apartment without respect!" Naruto practically yelled to his manager.

The group just ignored his complaints since they are tired of all his complaining since they have arrived.

"so what do you need us for?" Neji asked going straight to the point of the whole meeting

"you are not really the type to go around the bush huh Neji" said Kakashi without taking out his perverted book. Then seeing that all eyes are on him, and the meeting a very important one, he decided to put his book down. "since you guys have done a really good thing for the company, and you are nearly finished with all your tours, the company decided to give you a vacation" he smiled.

"A what? But why? Is this another term of them telling us that they are dropping us" asked Naruto looking very worried and about to cry.

"no. of course bit." Their manager said smiling seeing the wrinkles upon his face showing that he is smiling.

"the company just wants you to have a long break where you guys are not recognized and develop your social lives since the company had noticed you being 'cold' to your fans. That is why they are willing to give you a paid vacation for six months in Japan since you're all Japanese and you are not really known there. It also gives you a chance to visit your families"

"6 months?! That is so long, we might long be forgotten by then. Besides I'm not cold. They are!" said Naruto accusingly.

"but you are group, so you will go as a group" replied Kakashi.

"What if we don't agree?" asked Sasuke

"Then you will not have a paid vacation. You will just have a plain vacation which in here, you won't have seeing you are really popular here" Kakashi said as if they don't have any other choice.

"When do we leave" Neji asked.

With this, Kakashi new that the meeting is done and they agree, which made the said manager, smile.

oooooooooooooooo

**a/n: hey guys, this is only the introduction so there's no romance yet. the next chapter will be about creating/building the club. it's still a long way before sakura ans sasuke meets since they still have to prepare evrything but i have still have some stuff under my sleeve to make them meet earlier than expected but i'm still not sure.. tell me what you think about this...**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

totally preOccupieD


	3. ANGEL'S LAIR

**"ANGEL'S LAIR"**

* * *

"where are you taking us Sak?" groaned Ino who was dragged by Sakura to come with her.

"it's a surprise!" Sakura said excitedly and winked at the very sleepy Ino

"seriously Sak, can't your 'surprise' be delayed until later in the afternoon?" Ino said sounding a little irritated since Sakura, together with Hinata and Tenten woke her up in an 'unconventional' way.

flashback

"hi Mrs. Yamanaka! Is Ino up already? I've been trying to call her but she hasn't picked up yet" said Sakura with Tenten and Hinata behind her

"dear, that girl has been sleeping like a rock. I can't even bring her to wake up. Why don't you girls wake her up, it's almost noon anyway" answered Ino's mom.

"thanks Mrs. Yamanaka!" the girls said smilingly

"I swear that girl id getting lazier as she grows up" muttered Mrs. Yamanaka who is now on her way to the kitchen probably preparing breakfast. the girls giggled at this and started to Ino's room.

When they reached her room, they can barely open her door. As soon as they managed to enter, they saw Ino's room which was very messy with clothes tossed here and there.

"this looks like a pigsty" said Tenten.

"that is one of the reasons why I call her 'Ino-pig', Tenten" Sakura said

"I can barely walk. It looks as if a storm—no scratch that it looks as if a hurricane just went past here" said Hinata.

They barely made it to Ino's bed since she has quite a big room and her bed was adjacent to the door.

"Ino, Ino" Sakura said as she shakes Ino.

"Ino wake up" said Tenten

after a few minutes of waking Ino with no such luck, Hinata suggested that they jump on the bed. So the three did so, but Ino just took cover and just muttered "five more minutes mom" comment.

"we are not you mom Ino!" Sakura yelled, patience running low, but was only answered by Ino's snores.

"what happened to her? It is as if she hasn't slept in a million years" Hinata said sounding very concerned

"she probably had a date last night and didn't come home till morning" Tenten said since they already knew of their friend's naughty side

"and she snores so loud!" Hinata said

"record her snoring—in fact, take a video so we can blackmail her later!" said Sakura

"you're so mean Sakura" came from her mouth as she is taking out her phone video taking her, grinning really wide. They started shaking her again but nothing happened

"let's carry her" Sakura said with an evil smile. The two looked at her curiously and answered them by pointing at the pool outside her room. (Ino's room is at the pool side kinda like the one from the O.C. since her parent's did not allow her to move out of the house. Something like being pregnant at an early age.) They carried her. Hinata and Sakura carried each of her legs and her side while Tenten supported her upper body and dropped Ino inside the cold pool.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino shouted.

end of flashback

They arrived at their destination.

"here we are!" said Sakura

"what's this? And where exactly are we?" asked Tenten

"you are looking at the potential club/restaurant of ours. I saw a broker yesterday trying to sell this place to the government last weekend when I came to visit my father. The moment I saw this, I thought it was perfect! Besides, they are selling this for a low price since it has been in the market foe a long time and no one is taking interest in it.'

"are you sure about this?" asked Ino.

"of course! Why don't we go inside look inside." Replied Sakura with a cheerful smile

the building looks old and unaccomplished, the whole thing hasn't even been painted. It was supposed to the first Roman Catholic Church in the city but was not finished due to lack of funds. The structure was really plain. There was a small rectangular shaped building with design like that of the temples where Jesus used to preach. It has a design that resembled churches during the Romantic era. It has columns that surrounded that place that made it look like a temple for the God's in early times. It has a short but wide hall way that leads to a large building that is shaped resembling a dome like structure with has a second floor that is open so you can see the center of the lower space. **(A/n: do you guys get the idea?)**

"I'm thinking, in this area (referring to the rectangular side of the place) will be the restaurant which will be opened everyday from 10 am to about 7pm" said Sakura while giving the girls a tour. They walked to the wide pathway that leads to the other building. "this part, will be the bar, it's small and wide, so we can have only one bar in between the two structures. We'll just put up a curtain on either side so we can cover the other side."

They walked to the other building which was has a dome like structure. "and this, THIS! Will be our club, we could probably open it during week ends only so we can a rest. Besides I don't think we could earn much if we open it every night, we might end up loosing more since we need to pay for the electricity even if there is less people. So, what do you think?" Sakura turned to her friends.

"it seems you have thought about it thoroughly, it's a shame to put you down" said Ino

"come on Ino! I want to know what you really think"

"I did not say anything about not liking it. In fact your plan for this is really good but I think, it will cost us more seeing how this place is so… unfinished."

"I think…" Tenten butted in, "…this is excellent, it may look unfinished but there's not much to do really, just paint, windows and of course, decorations. This building ids unfinished if you refer to it's internal structure but it will actually make us work easier and be at our own advantage since we can change it they we want." Said Tenten sounding very sure have studied engineering

"Sakura is right, it is also a good location, a little far from the busy city, and not very far from the universities. They can really relax here" Hinata added to Tenten's comment.

"So Ino-pig, what do you say?" asked Sakura to Ino seeing she's the only one who has agreed fully.

"well, if you guys out it that way, and seeing as I am the only one who hasn't thought about those great ideas, do you think I have all the right to disagree?" said Ino smiling.

"YES!!!!!" the three of them cheered.

The all spent the time together to plan for the other stuff.

☼☼☼time skip☼☼☼

(after 3months)

"I can't believe it's coming close to finishing!" said Tenten excitedly

"I know! I can't wait! Sadly, I am going to be busy for the next few weeks since school has started already" Sakura said

"Don't worry Sak, we'll keep you posted just concentrate on your studies and trust us with everything" said Ino trying to make their friend happy.

Trying to change the subject, Sakura, asked about their employees.

" I have it all covered, from Hinata's assistants to the janitors, the only thing we're missing is the house band, I can't seem to see a band who is both talents and looks." Said Ino.

"why do you need looks for Ino? They are only going to sing" asked Tenten

"it's called publicity Tenten. If you have a HOT band, and I mean really HOT, they can already double our club goers." Ino replied

"Is it really for our guests or for you Ino?" asked Sakura looking at Ino suspiciously.

"both." They all laughed at Ino's response.

Just then Hinata talked "I'm sorry guys but I have to head home early, my cousin is arriving and probably at the house by now, my dad wants me to take care of him for a while during his absence"

"oh yeah… your cousin, well that's alright Hinata we understand. Besides, we have talked about this remember?" Tenten said.

"yeah… bye then. I'll see you guys soon." Hinata sped off

-+Hyuga mansion+-

"Ms. Hinata, sir Neji is already inside together with his friends." Said the Hyuga's Butler

* * *

A/n: hey guys, sorry for the delay, I've been lazy this week. This chapter has been in my head for the whole week. After I typed the first chapter, I already know what the club will look like. Anyways, the full description of the finished restaurant and club will be seen on the next chapter and Sasuke and Sakura will meet next chapter but I have added a twist to it. You just have to wait. I already have it in my mind but it will probably take me awhile to type it again. If you give me lots of reviews, maybe I can advance it. Oh! Comments and suggestions are welcome. Till the next chapter!!!! 

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
**

----totally preOccupieD


	4. FIRST MEETING

**REASONS FOR THE LATE UPDATE**

**I had an exam for Monday that id why I was not able to update last Sunday.**

**After the exam, I seem to have a fever at night and my head is aching like hell. My cuzzie said the that it was LOVE SICK since I don't have a valentines date… :p**

**WRITER'S BLOCK… I dunno how to star the chapter**

**Less reviews… come on PEOPLE!!!! Have mercy!!! Give me reviews… so many hits… but not even a tenth of those reviewed**

**LAZY!!!! (Shikamaru is Rubbing off on me)**

**FIRST MEETING**

**(A/n: judging from the title. You can see what happens)**

* * *

-at the site-

Sakura looked at the time to see that it was time for her to meet her classmates for their report.

"Ino, I'm sorry but I have to rush out to, I have a meeting with my classmates in…like…now!...oh no! I am late again!" Sakura said panicking

"that's alright! Be careful! Good luck!" Ino said to Sakura

"Don't drive to recklessly!" Tenten called out to her as Sakura is now running to her car.

Sakura just gave a wave to signal Tenten that she heard her. And then drive out to go to the coffee shop where they will meet.

* * *

Hinata was lead to the Hyuga mansion's living room where 4 guys are sitting.

"Cousin" said Hinata which earned the attention of the guests.

"Hinata" Neji said and bowed as respect to the owner of the house.

"Neji…" **(what is it with the one word replies??) **said Hinata who bowed in response.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in a really long time."

"I'm fine, me together with my friends are on a vacation from our work in the states that is why we came back to Japan, I hope you don't mind me living here for a while" Replied Neji.

"No that is perfectly fine!" Hinata gave him a smile

"by the way, these are my friends, the guy with brown hair is Shikamaru, while the silent guy over there is Sasuke and that goof over there is Naruto"

"Hi! I'm Hinata, Welcome to the Hyuga Mansion" said Hinata to his cousin's guests.

Shikamaru and Sasuke nodded in recognition while Naruto jumped up from the Sofa to the Lady in front and too her hand.

"Hi Hinata! I'm Naruto. How are you? You know, you are really pretty" said Naruto while shaking Hinata's hand roughly.

Hinata just laughed at his antics and blushed at his comment as well. While Neji gave him a bump on the head.

"What are you doing? Stop flirting with my cousin, she is out of you league!" said Neji sounding really protective

Hinata just smiled at his cousin and new friend. "that's alright Neji. Why don't we have tea at chat. Unless you want to go somewhere, I can tour you guys"

"let's have tea first, then we can go out" suggested Neji

"So what have you been up to lately, you seem kind of busy before we arrived" asked Neji to his cousin

"oh! I haven't told you about my new work. My friends and I decided to put up a restaurant and a club just outside the city."

"that's great, so are we being too much of a bother to your new work?" asked Neji

"No! actually it's still in the process of construction. Although it is nearly done, there's still so much to do, in fact we have yet to find a house band for our club."

"you're looking for a band? We can do it! We're a band!" Naruto said loudly

it seems that Naruto has really taken a liking to the Hyuga heiress who is sweet, kind and reserved at the same time. Which is a total opposite of Naruto who is loud and seem to forget his manners at most times. Like what they say, opposites attract.

"Shut up Naruto!" hissed Sasuke who

"Really? But, that's fine, I don't want to bother you guys anyways. You might want to take your time in your vacation to relax." Said Hinata

"no that's fine with me since there's nothing to do here than be bored" said Shikamaru

"that is fine for me too, Hinata" said Neji "besides, I can keep an eye out for you since that is what your father wants." Then turned to Sasuke "'bout you?"

"you will do it with or with out me, so I don't have much of a choice or our reputation might fall into ruins," Sasuke said

"Yes!!!! I'll be able to see you every night!" Naruto said to Hinata which earned him his second bump for the day.

"Shut your mouth Naruto, she hasn't agreed yet" said Shikamaru

"well it's not really my decision to make, why don't I make a call to my friends and we'll see what happens" Hinata said as she walked out to call Ino.

She walked back to the room to tell them that they get to meet each other tomorrow

They then decided to wander around the city for a while to get familiar with it again.

They went to many places that seems to be unfamiliar to the.

"Konoha sure changed a lot since the last time we have been here." Naruto said

"Yeah. The mayor of the city sure did a great job." Shikamaru said

Hinata just smiled knowing that her friend is the daughter of the said Mayor.

"Hinata, do you mind getting me off here? I just want to walk and explore." Sasauke said.

Hinata was unsure but still said yes.

* * *

"ok guys where done, see you in class tomorrow." Sakura said to her classmates

"so Sakura, are you going to go too?" asked one of her classmates

"no, I'll stay for a while, I need to study for my exam later."

"ok, good luck then… Bye!"

"Bye!"

Sakura began reading her book to study while taking notes at the same time.

* * *

Sasuke just kept on walking taking all the scenery in front of him and familiarizing himself. It is always easy for him to be familiar with place while walking. At his walk, he can't stop but notice the stares that the girls have been giving him. They are acting like fan girls. Who is not going to? He has the looks and the confidence to match it. So he walked a little quickly to lessen the stares of the girls. The weather is great just a little chilly so he opted to get his favorite coffee from a nearby coffee shop. He entered the shop and Alas! There are more girls than guys inside. He tried to ignore the stares that the girls are giving him and ordered. He waited for his order at the counter and decided to sit in the corner where a lady with pink hair seems to be getting ready to leave. 'pink hair?! who in the world has pink hair? Konoha sure changed a lot' Sasuke thought. He grabbed his steaming coffee and walked t the said table.

* * *

"Oh no…. I'm late, I'm late I'm late!" Sakura chanted as she picked her stuff and put them in her bag. she has lost track of time again "of all time you have you chose to be late on your exam day… uugh!" She put her bag on her shoulder and spun around then bumped into a man with steaming coffee.

"Aaaahhh!" Sakura shouted

"I think I'm suppose to be the one to shout seeing that I was the one who you spilt coffee on" a guy with Raven hair said.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry, it's just that I am late for my exam and in a hurry and you -- I mean i did not see you…..i am really sorry… I'm really really sorry… I'd help you but I am really late… I'm sorry" Sakura bowed to the man.

"I am really sorry again.. I am sorry…" Sakura told the guy as she ran to the door. Still saying sorry

* * *

"Shit, this coffee is hot" Sasuke said to his self.

'that girl is really weird, first she has pink hair then she screamed so loud even though nothing happened to her, kept on saying sorry and…. She did not gawk at the sight of me' Sasuke thought as he wipe the remaining coffee from his shirt. 'she is really weird… weird but cute…'

* * *

**A/n:**

**Hey guys!!! Don't forget to review!!! I need inspirations, questions, suggestions and all the possible –tions that could help me continue with the story…. Please!!!!! Review so I can update earlier!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**☼totally preOccupieD☼**


End file.
